Robin Hood
by photofreeze
Summary: Swords, theives, and dark hidden secrets. Clark is Robbing from the rich to feed the poor, unfortunately the evil Prince Lex is one step ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Smallville yada yada yada…. **

**I would like to thank evel for her constant editing and support, otherwise the story ****would not nearly be as well written as it is now. **

**Capter 1 **

His blue eyes scanned over the full-length mirror uncertain if he was pleased about his appearance. In his opinion, he looked ridiculous, but Lois insisted he try it on. Reluctantly, Clark agreed and now he wished he hadn't.

"How did you talk me into this?" Clark sighed at his appearance.

"It's for Chloe's birthday," Lois beamed stifling an outburst of laughter. "You know she's always wanted to have a murder mystery dinner. Come on, Smallville, you know she'll love it."

"But tights!?" he cringed at the green leg-hugging, muscle exposing, skintight leggins.

"Robin hood men in tights remember," Lois grinned.

"I don't see you wearing tights," Clark continued to protest.

"That's because Maid Marian doesn't wear tights," she pointed out smugly pushing Clark out of the way to ogle her appearance.

"Ready, Smallville?" Lois asked, from the loft's exit. "Fine," Clark tipped his feather-adorned hat and followed her down the stairs.

On the way to the Luthor Mansion, Clark could not help but to wonder how it was that Lois ever convinced Lex to go along with her silly little plan. Was it through, blackmail, extortion, or perhaps bribery that she convinced the mongering son of the Luthor's to join this little birthday scheme? Whatever her methods of corrosion were, they certainly were effective.

Unable to stand it any longer Clark broke the silence "Lois… how exactly did you get Lex to go agree with this?"

Grinning ear to ear, Lois answered, "Lucy."

"You've heard from her?" Clark was surprised to hear that Lois had heard from her at all. After she pulled that heist at the Luthor's and disappeared.

"Yeah she's been living in a small apartment in Metropolis, after she returned Lex's money and Porsche." She replied.

"Wow, she's not coming to the party, is she?" He wondered aloud.

"No, she's busy with community service. The General's keeping an eye on her," she added.

Moments later and they arrived at the mansion. Lois reached for the doorbell only to be stopped by Clark.

"I can't go in there looking like this," he tugged nervously on the tightly fitted green jacket. "I look ridiculous."

"Don't worry Smallville, you look great." Lois assured her nervous friend. "Tights actually work for you."

"Gee, thanks." He commented as Oliver opened the door and pulled the pair inside. "We've been waiting for you two, come on."

Clark laughed as Oliver reached in and pulled him inside. Lois, not amused by her giggling friend sharply stepped on Clark's foot ending his laughter.

"Shouldn't I be Robin Hood?" Oliver asked discouraged.

"I don't know, you look good bald," Lex noted stepping into sight wearing the Prince John costume.

"But Fryer Tuck, come on?" He moped at the long robes hanging from his body and the Bible in his hand.

"Hey, is that Chloe and Jimmy?" Pete called from across the room dressed in his little John costume.

"Hey! Pete." Clark said as the shook the hand of his best friend. "It's great that you could make it, Chloe's gonna flip."

"Chloe and Jimmy will come after one of us becomes the unfortunate victim of murder. She's playing the reporter and Jimmy's a cop, naturally."

Clark's heart nearly stopped as he spotted Lana wearing a dress fit for a princess takes Lex by the hand. She was drop dead gorgeous with her hair gracefully cascading over her shoulders. Clark tried not to let the sight get to him, but deep down in his gut he couldn't stop the feelings of jealousy. It only worsened when Lex's face broke into a huge smile, took her into a tight embrace. While her eyes were diverted, Lex caught Clark in the eye giving him a look that clearly told him, 'just try to stop me'.

Clark stood their in shock, unable to believe they were seeing each other again even after the divorce.

"Shall we get started?" Lois broke the tension of the situation and handed them their scripts to get this murder mystery underway.

Lex unsheathed his sword hoisting it high in the air and read the first words of his script. "Thou have stolen from me for the last time." He yelled at Robin Hood.

"Hahaha," Robin Hood laughed in Prince John's face. "Did someone abscond with your precious gold? I wish I knew who had the gall to climb your highest tower, to sneak past the centuries placed at the doors, and to crack the nearly impenetrable hold."

Clark read his lines flatly without emotion or added enthusiasm. In fact, Clark's lines were boring, yet not one of the cast members seemed to mind his dreadful acting ability.

"It wasn't him." Little John stepped next to his comrade in crime. "It so happens, that Robin spent the entire night teaching me how to shoot an arrow accurately."

"Then who took the necklace I planned to give to thee?" Prince John inquired taking his beautiful Lana by the waist and pulled his beloved close.


	2. Chapter 2

"It wasn't my fault, honestly." Fryer Tuck defended using elaborate arm motions. If he couldn't be Robin Hood he could at least try and sell the part and make the best of it. "Poor people needed food, thou people were starving." He continued with his fake English accent pointing to Pete representing Little John.

Prince John directed his sword toward Fryer Tuck. "How dare you defy thee."

Oliver smiled as he pulled out his sword too. This was just what he needed a sword fight with his sworn enemy, Lex Luthor.

"OH, Robin Help!" Lois exclaimed as Maid Marian.

"Thou does not deserve to live. A thief impersonating a priest." Prince John demanded. As Lex skillfully fought Fryer Tuck. His years of fencing finally came in handy. He still had a score to settle with Oliver. They fought long and hard covering the entire room. Oliver lost his footing and Lex was able to use that simple mistake to flick his sword from him. Oliver lay there on the floor with a sword pointing to his neck.

"Clark!" Lois yelled knowing this was more than the script. Clark stepped in between them and immediately felt that familiar sickness from meteor rocks. Clutching his stomach he looked around to find the source of the meteor rock. His frantic search came up empty. "Calm down." Clark told Lex motioning with his free hand for him to put the sword down.

"Here, have it back." Fryer Tuck replied. Holding out the necklace, trying to save his life by returning the stolen object to the owner. It was then Clark noticed the light shining on the necklace and the familiar green glow. He took a few steps back protecting himself from the meteor rock. "Oliver." Clark stated trying to get his attention toward the necklace. Oliver was too busy with the sword still pointing directly at his neck to even realize the color of the necklace. Lex snatched the necklace from Oliver. "Thou still does not deserve to live." Prince John stated solemnly as he moved towards Fryer Tuck.

"Robin, please help him." Little John replied.

Clark looked at the script as it showed a duel between Prince John and Robin Hood. If he wanted to keep his secret from Lex and Lois he knew there was only one thing to do. He had to follow the script. He cringed as he followed the script by putting down his arrows and pick up a sword lying on the floor.

"Thou will not harm Fryer Tuck." He mechanically read as he bravely stood in between them. He clutched his stomach with one hand, trying to hide the effects of the meteor rock, and holding the sword in his other hand he began to duel with Prince John.

The evil Prince John grinned and continued the script. "This shall be the last time thou has gotten in thee way." The lights flickered on and off. The Princes screamed when the lights came on. Robin Hood lay face down on the ground with a fake arrow in his back. Lois pulled her cell phone out of her purse and text Chloe that it was time for them to come in. Two seconds later there was a knock on the door. Lois the closest to the door answered it and handed them each a script. They began reading immediately.

"What happened?" Officer Jimmy asked holding a camera for crime scene photos.

"Robin Hood was killed with an arrow." Little John replied.

"Pete!" Chloe exclaimed running over to hug him tripping over Clark in the process.

Clark grunted as she tripped. "Why didn't you call?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Pete tried to explain. "Happy Birthday!" He said.

"Can we get on with the show?" Lois said annoyed.

"Oh ya, sorry." Chloe grinned looking at her script distracted too much to notice that Clark was really passed out on the floor and breathing evenly.

"Fryer Tuck can you tell thee what happened?" Chloe asked expertly.

"Robin Hood tried to save thee life." He stated. "And got into a duel with Prince John of Nottingham."

Officer Jimmy took some white tape and outlined Robin Hood's body on the floor to mark as evidence. "Let's move Robin Hood to a spare room before thou body starts to smell." Officer Jimmy read off the script. "Leave everything else as it was."

Prince John and Princess Lana dragged Clark away and came back shortly. Everyone glanced at their scripts for there was nothing else only the guilty party knew who done it. From there on out it was up to them to stay in their characters and figure out who killed Robin Hood.

Chloe expertly scanned the room for any clues. There were arrows, and two swords on the floor. "This was thou sword?" Chloe asked Prince John. She flipped open her notepad and noted that there was no blood on the sword.

"That is so." Prince John stated.

"What was thou fighting over?" Chloe added.

"Fryer Tuck's life." Princes Lana said for the first time. "Thee has stolen a necklace from my Prince."

"May I see this necklace?" Jimmy asked pulling out an evidence bag.

Prince John franticly pretended to search for the necklace. "Must hath gotten lost in the squabble."

Pete gave a worried look, and Chloe noticed the arrows were next to him. "Where were thee right before the squabble?"

"Thou was standing over there." He said pointing away from the arrows. "I didn't see the necklace." He added wondering out loud.

"Thou hath got to the restrooms." Pete stated. Lex pointed in the opposite direction they put Clark. Pete ran off and started looking for Clark not knowing that Chloe, Lana, and Oliver knew his secret. Unfortunately all he found was the bathroom. He went ahead and flushed the toilet for the noise and finished by getting his hands wet then went back to the room. Chloe was busy drilling Made Marian and Fryer Tuck when he got back so Pete stood over by Lana.

"Where's Clark?" He whispered.

"Out looking at the stars, with Lex's telescope." She whispered back. "I'll text him when it's time for him to come back." She continued.

"So he felt ok, and everything with being murdered?" He asked attempting to be coy.

"It was a fake arrow." Lana pointed out. Pete let out a deep sigh and got back in his character to continue the game.

"We are going to recreate the scene. I want everyone in their exact places and no one move the evidence." Chloe said. Prince John stood next to his sword and Lana a few feet from them. Little John and Fryer tuck stood opposite of the body outline. Maid Marian relocated back to the door.

Chloe expertly looked at every piece of evidence in relation to the location of the characters. "Eureka." She said. Jimmy pulled out his pen and paper taking notes.

"Fryer Tuck, do you have anything against Robin Hood?" She asked him.

"He tried to save thee life." He said. "Thou was a good friend."

"Not true." Princess Lana stated. "Thou came to me in angst over the trouble Robin was thou causing you."

"You knew thou would defend you in his honor." Maid Marian added accusingly.

"I was fully willing to give the necklace back." Fryer Tuck stated defending himself.

"You expressed concern for thou life before you took the necklace." Princess Lana stated.

With a defeated look on his face fully in character he kneeled before Prince John. "Forgive me your honor." He said as he held out his Bible. "I no longer deserve to be a priest."

"On the contrary you did me a great favor." Prince John stated. "You shall keep your life and extra payment for your duties toward me."

"So wait you hired Fryer Tuck to kill Robin Hood!" Chloe exclaimed. Oliver and Lex smiled ear to ear. "Brilliant."

"Told you she wouldn't have figured that part out." Oliver told Lex.

"Oh, hey where's Clark?" Chloe remembered.

"Oh, hang on." Lana said as she picked up her cell phone and text him to come back. They discussed the murder mystery. About ten minutes went by and Pete started to get worried again. "Shouldn't he be here by now?" he asked.

"I'll go get him, I swear some times he doesn't know how to use a cell phone." Lana said as she left. She came back a few minutes later with a note in her hand and a confused look on her face.

"Something came up I'll catch up with you guy's later, Happy Birthday Chloe." She read out loud and handed it to Chloe. She looked at it and noticed it was in his handwriting.

"I hate it when he does that." She said.

"Let's go have dinner anyway, now that the murder mystery's over." Pete said trying to cover up for Clark's disappearance.

"Ok." They agreed as they got their jackets and purses.

"Uh shouldn't we change first?" Oliver pointed out before they left the room.

"Ya, it's against the law to impersonate a cop." Jimmy agreed.

"Ok so we'll change and meet at the restaurant in a half an hour." Lex agreed.

"I'll call Clark." Chloe said as she pressed speed dial on her cell phone. With in second they all heard his phone from down the hall. They all looked at each other for a split second in silence. Oliver was the first one to dart towards the ring tone. Once Chloe got there Oliver was already holding the cell phone in his hand looking around. Pete took note that there was actually a telescope on the balcony. He figured Clark had to do some hero business and took off.

"There's the pen and pad he used to write the note." Chloe said as she noticed the impression made by the pen on the page underneath it.

"Come on Clark probably just took off as usual." Lois said and shrugged it to no big deal. "Let's go eat."

"Ok." Oliver agreed as he pocketed Clark's cell phone. "Let's meet in a half hour after at the Lobster."

Chloe's phone rang before they got left. _We need to talk._ The text read from Oliver. _My place 15 min._ She looked at Oliver and nodded in agreement as they headed out.

"Hey Pete, Oliver you guy's ride with me." She worked out. "Jimmy, Lois, Lex, Lana take the other car."

Oliver gave a questioned look to Chloe. She nodded back to him in response. "You know?" He asked Pete as the got into the cars.

"Know what?" Pete replied hoping it wasn't about Clark.

"It's ok. We know." Chloe told Pete.

"Know what?" He explained again. He couldn't let Clark's secret get out no matter what. So he decided just to play dumb the whole time. There's no way Clark would have told Chloe, he thought. She'd immediately write a story about it.

"About Clark." Oliver stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Pete insisted.

"Are you sure he knows?" Oliver asked Chloe as they pulled Oliver's apartment.

"Uh ya Clark told me when we were on a mission." Chloe replied. "I'm gonna go change." She said leaving Pete and Oliver alone in the room.

"Clark left us an SOS message on his cell phone." he pulled it out and showed Pete while he activated the computer screens. It read _Kryp_. "But the question is where was the Kryptonite?"

"The necklace." Pete stated. Finally satisfied with the use of the word Kryptonite instead of meteor rocks. "Lana had one just like it when we were in school. But it got lost."

"So wait, there was meteor rock in the room and you didn't tell anyone?" Chloe demanded when she came back.

"If I would have known you guy's knew." Pete said defending himself.

"Oh ya Lana knows too." She added.

"What ever happened to Clark not telling anyone." Pete yelled.

"Circumstances changed." Oliver stated. Wondering how stable Pete was with being able to handle this sensitive information.

"So what now we just go to dinner and act like nothing's happened?" Pete said.

"Nothing has happened, all we know is that he sent us an SOS." Oliver stated

"If we don't go now Lex may suspect something's up." Chloe reminded them.

"How do we know that Lex isn't the one behind this?" Pete demanded.

"Lana would never betray Clark." Chloe tried to calm him down remembering Pete's hatred for the Luthor's.

"Let's go." Chloe said once they were all changed. When they all got to the Lobster, they made sure to save a seat for Clark before sat down. A waitress came up to the table and asked to take their drink orders. After about five minutes later the drinks were brought to the table and they started talking about the party.

"Sorry I'm late." Clark pulled up a chair next to Pete at the table in his changed clothes. "I had to catch a cab." He stated solemnly glaring at Lex. "How'd the party go?" He asked changing the subject.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: It is supposed to be funny…. I was in a very hyper mood when I started this story. _

"It was great. Prince John hired Fryer Tuck to kill Robin Hood." Chloe filled him in.

"We got your message is everything ok?" Pete whispered.

"Everything's fine." Clark replied and started to look sick again. "I'll be back." He said and took off for the bathroom.

"I'm sure you will." Lex replied.

Pete had to go talk to Clark to find out what was going on but as he started to pull his chair out Lex noticed and asked "What have you been up to since you left?" in an effort to delay him.

"I'm training to be a race car driver." He replied pulling his chair back under the table. Clark returned from the bathroom looking like he had just thrown up.

"Dude?" Pet said again hoping to get some answer.

"Never eat sushi from a gas station." Clark lied. Hiding the real cause of his sickness.

"Well duh, Smallville." Lois stated.

"Lana, I know how much you loved the necklace you lost." Lex said as he put it on her. "So I recreated it using the same meteor."

"Awe." She stated and kissed him as she looked at it. Clark's beeper started to go off. He sent a pleading look to Lex after he checked it. Lex showed no response when Clark made eye contact with him.

"Since when do you carry a beeper?" Chloe asked Clark.

"Since my mom made senator." He replied logically. "I have to go." He cringed. "I'll be back in five minutes." He concluded.

"Do you want us to order you anything?" Lois asked. He figured he might be hungry later so he said "Sure, burger and fries."

"Didn't ordering sushi at a gas station teach you anything?" Lois asked. "This is a Lobster place."

"Ok sure I'll have lobster then." He changed his answer as he took off.

"Are you guy's ready to order?" The waitress asked them. "We'll have the Lobster Special for seven." Lex stated for the entire group. The continued small talk while Clark made good on his promise and was back with in five minutes. Lex's cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Excellent. Keep up the good work." He replied as he hung up.

"I thought you said no business today." Lana complained.

"Guess he changed his mind." Clark replied sarcastically. He immediately felt sick again. "Chloe I'm sorry but I think I'm going to skip dinner." He looked over at Lex.

"That's fine." He said.

"Pete it's been fun catching up with you again." He said as he exited. "I'm sorry your flight leaves tomorrow morning."

"No problem. I'll have my mom extend it." Pete said glaring at Lex.

"Happy Birthday, Chloe." He finished and took off. After they enjoyed their meal the waitress handed Lex the check and he paid it with ease. "Thank you very much it was fun." Chloe said satisfied with her awesome party. They left the restaurant and said their goodbye's. Oliver, Chloe, and Pete went in the same came car pool back to Oliver's place.

"Ok something is definitely up." Oliver told them. "Chloe you pull up Clark's beeper."

"Slight problem." Chloe started to explain. "Without the number to the beeper I can't get a lock on it."

"Pete, you make sure Clark's ok. And get the number from Clark's beeper." Oliver said. "Think you can handle that?" He asked.

"Just like old times." Pete said.

"Chloe, you talk to Lana. See if she told Lex anything." Oliver ordered.

"Done." She said. "What are you going to be doing?"

He open his secret closet showing the Green Arrow outfits. "The Green Arrow's going to pay Lex a little visit."

"Oh great… More secrets." Pete said sarcastically. "That's why I left town in the first place."

"Look, Clark wouldn't have told you if he didn't think you could handle it." Oliver said.

"Actually he had no choice. I sorta found his ship." Pete exclaimed.

"He has a ship! Can I see?" Oliver asked.

"Sorry, it's destroyed." Chloe said.

"Well at least I don't have to keep it to myself anymore. It helps when other people know." Pete exclaimed.

"So true." Chloe said. Chloe dropped Pete off at Clark's before she went to go talk to Lana.

"Clark!" Pete yelled as he knocked on the door. The door slowly creaked open from the force. "Clark?" Still no one answered. He started to snoop around the house to find Clark. He carefully went upstairs trying not to make a sound. He sighed when he heard Clark snoring face down on top of his covers. The beeper sat conveniently on his nightstand with the number written on the side faced up. Pete text Oliver the beeper number and was about to leave before he noticed green glow.

There was an insulin-like injector clipped onto Clark's pants with a green substance being pumped through the tube. He had to wake Clark up and get it out of him. "Clark." He shouted as he shook him. Clark rolled over and Pete noticed his face was drenched in sweat. "Crap." He said as he felt Clark's feverish forehead. He took a step back an examined the insulin injector. He was about to reach to pull it out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice came from the doorway. Two guards came out from behind Lex and pulled Pete away from him. "But. You can't." Pete stuttered.

"I can and I will." Lex answered.

"You don't understand." Pete said. "He's sick. That stuff can kill him."

Lex reached over and checked Clark's forehead. He pulled out a device from his pocket and pressed the button turning off the flow of the green substance.

"Get your stuff. You'll sleep at the mansion tonight then these guards will make sure you get on the flight tomorrow." Lex ordered Pete. "You'll have no contact with Clark or anyone and I'll let you and Clark live." Without hesitation Pete desperately reached for the insulin device. He pulled it out just as the guards rushed to stop him. The guards wrestled him for the device and handed it back to Lex. He looked towards the exit, but with two guards holding his shoulders he had no choice but to stay.

"You're a freak." Pete muttered under his breath.

"What did you call me?" Lex asked. Thinking he may not have heard him right.

"A Freak." Pete said again.

"NO ONE CALLS ME A FREAK!" Lex yelled.

"Get him out." Lex demanded.

"Pete." Clark could barely choke out. The guards paused for a second waiting for response from Lex. "Don't hurt him." He muttered under his breath just before he passed out again.

Lex thought for a moment rearranging his plan of action. "Take him." He ordered his people. "Get his bags and go to the mansion." Lex continued with his instructions. "Use the guest bedroom and make sure he doesn't leave."

Pete realized these goons were a lot stronger than he was and if he had a chance to escape it'd have to be on the way to the car. One of the guards grabbed his huge suitcase. "All this for one night?" They asked him. "Well, I might have stayed longer." He said sarcastically pointing to the situation. He hesitated as they walked down the stairs. "Move it." The guard said behind him. Pete hesitated thinking of how he could get out and notice that both of the guards were behind him. He remembered he still had the key to Clark's house in his pocket. When they got to the front door one of them gave a sharp order. "Open it." He slipped his hand into his pocket and said. "Ok, Ok…" delaying time. He reached for the door wondering if he'd be able to pull this off. He opened the door slowly, bolted outside and locked the door trapping Lex and the guards in the house. "Sweet." He said when he noticed Lex's car outside. The guards pounded on the door trying to break it down. Pete couldn't believe his luck when the doors were left unlocked. Testing his luck one more time he checked the visor for a spare set of keys. "Awesome." He said as he started up the car and took off speeding just as the guards got the door open and stared in silence as they watched him get away.

The guards stood there for a second looking at each other. They both knew they had to go tell Lex so he could start up the tracking device in the car. The guard put down the suitcase slowly. "Let's go." He sighed. They both walked hesitatingly up stairs and opened the door to Clark's room. He was sitting up in bed gradually drinking water from a glass cup when they returned. Lex turned to face them. "What are you doing back?" He demanded. The main guard coughed clearing his throat. "He got away." He said solemnly. Clark couldn't help but chuckle. After all he had been through this was the best news he as heard. Lex's plan wouldn't work now. People knew where he was and he'd be saved. "You think this is funny?" Lex glared at Clark. Clark immediately stopped laughing. "You still have your mission." He reminded Clark. "And how am I supposed to complete it if I still don't have my powers back?" He responded sarcastically. "Not my problem." Lex said in an effort to keep Clark from faking he was still sick from the meteor rock. "Hold him." He instructed the guards. The guards both took their positions on the either side of him and held him down so he wouldn't be able to move. "But." Clark said when he noticed Lex was coming closer to put the insulin injector back in him. "I could barely get you the files the last time." He demanded. "Don't worry I put it on lower amount." Lex concluded. "What makes you so sure I won't pull it out myself this time?" Clark stated. "First, I have the remote control. Second, I will immediately know and be able to locate you. Third, you wouldn't want to be responsible for anything happening to Lana. Now would you." Before Clark knew it the device was back in him and the guards released their grips.

"You can't control me like this." Clark said. "I won't help you take over the world."

"My dad won't let you do this." Clark warned.

"Your dad's dead." Lex said amused.

A pained look of remembering that fell across Clarks face. "I meant my biological father." Clark restated.

"You never told me you found your parents." Lex said.

"Nothing to tell." Clark replied.

"Are you kidding that's big news." Lex tried to convince him. "When did you find them?" Clark hesitated wondering if Lex new if he was an alien. "The summer of my sophomore year." He stated. "When you ran away to Metropolis." Lex remembered. Clark nodded. "Why didn't you live with them?" Lex asked. "They didn't want me." Clark stated fibbing a little. "Did they know you were infected by meteor rocks?" Lex asked. Clark adjusted his seating position in the bed before responding. 'So that's what he thinks happened.' Clark thought. Lex obviously hasn't done a blood test on him. "About how the rocks completely changed your DNA composition." Lex continued. Clark looked at Lex not even beginning to know how to answer this question. "You ran a blood test?" He said delaying the inevitable. "Ya the meteor rocks completely altered it, almost as if you were from another planet." Lex continued. Clark took another sip of water. "That's why they didn't want me." Clark replied. "I'm different."

"So you figured your powers would be better used to run a farm?" Lex continued.

"Better than taking over the world." Clark replied sarcastically. "Ironically that's what my biological father wanted me to do."

"So you ran away from your responsibilities to man kind." Lex stated.

"Too many people have already been hurt because of me." Clark stated. Referring to the meteor shower. "I didn't ask you to hurt anyone." Lex reminded him.

"No, but this is where it starts. First, you want files, money, power and soon you'll be willing to hurt anyone to get to it." Clark paused a second. "Including Lana." Clark braced himself for the meteor to be activated for talking back to Lex again. Lex toyed with the remote device. "Nice try." Lex said after taking a moment in deep thought. "You have a job to do and you need your powers to do it."

"And if I refuse." Clark stated solemnly. Lex paced back and forth in the room. "Pete would have an unfortunate airplane accident." Lex replied.

"You wouldn't." Clark challenged. The look in Lex's eyes told him he wouldn't even hesitate. "Fine." Clark groaned as attempted to stand up. He immediately felt dizzy and had to sit back down putting his head in between his legs. "You don't look so good." Lex commented. "I can't recover with kryptonite being pumped into my bloodstream." He said weakly.

"Kryptonite." Lex repeated. "I mean meteor rock." Clark stuttered looking up. Clark tried to pass it off as a misspoken word.

"Your DNA." Lex remembered. "The meteor rocks didn't cause it to be different."

"But you look just like everyone else." Lex continued. "How come you never told me?" He said pacing back and forth again.

"I don't know." Clark said sarcastically. "Maybe because something like this would happen." He continued. "When I was a freshman a crooked officer found out I was different and blackmailed me to help him. Then when you split in two the evil Lex shot my dad and wanted me to help him concur the world."

"You know funny thing. I would have protected you if you told me." Lex replied.

"Exactly what the evil Lex said." Clark stated. Clark looked at Lex in shock. "But. You can't be."


End file.
